<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're part of my entity (here for infinity) by indigoshuoyues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192301">you're part of my entity (here for infinity)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoshuoyues/pseuds/indigoshuoyues'>indigoshuoyues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, Very Mild Whump, i think lmao but this is a mess, misleading summary?, the thranto is implied, very much so oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoshuoyues/pseuds/indigoshuoyues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Vanto, at the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ar'alani &amp; Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're part of my entity (here for infinity)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooOOOH BOY</p><p>title from umbrella by rihanna, but i think this cover sets the vibe a little better:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc</p><p>i'm not good at writing these characters, i Apologize.</p><p>i took some liberties with Eli's rank- i'd assume he'd of reached captain by the time Ezra and Thrawn we're found.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s gotta be the sleep deprivation, or maybe hyperspace sickness, because Eli can’t believe what he’s seeing.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Thrawn, eyes closed, torn uniform and long hair, lying on a repulsorlift stretcher, hands clasped and rested on his stomach. He looked… peaceful, almost.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a boy standing next to him, shaggy black hair and cobalt eyes, two thin scars on his cheek; he must be Ezra Bridger, boy Jedi. The one that disappeared into hyperspace with Thrawn, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chimaera</span>
  </em>
  <span> towed by… purrgil. Figures that space whales, of all things, would be Thrawn’s downfall.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>He edges towards the pair, notices Bridger’s solemn expression and how his eyes flicker with </span>
  <em>
    <span>guiltgriefshame </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Eli comes closer. It’s difficult to discern why, until Eli reaches him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrawn’s dead.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be true, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t—</span>
  </em>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like the air’s been knocked out of his lungs, and there’s a lump rising in his throat, doesn’t even notice when Ar’alani and Thrass appear behind him, their eyes reflecting his grief. He’s about to open his mouth, to speak, but Thrass cuts him off with Meese Caulf.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he die? Was it painful? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger’s thrawn odf guard by the action, first looking Thrass in the eyes, the away, down and to the side, “Xenotoxin, I guess? I… think it must’ve been a fruit on this planet we were stranded on, I was fine, and so was he… until he wasn’t.”</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli’s frozen, every muscle in his body stuff and unmovable, and Bridger continues, “I… we couldn’t find anything else to eat, and we were hungry, desperate, and I suggested we try it, I…”</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Bridger can finish, Ar’alani cuts him off in heavily-accented Basic, “The relationship is not… causal. You did not kill him. It is not your fault. It is the toxin that killed him,” in a rare moment of compassion, she placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder, “Mitth’raw’nuruodo was a great warrior. We will prepare a burial for him, and notify you when it is prepared.” She pauses, slips into Meese Caulf, “</span>
  <em>
    <span> May warrior’s fortune be with you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Ar’alani and Thrass turn and leave, and Eli doesn’t miss how Thrass’ head bows and his shoulders slump as he leaves, how Ar’alani’s gait is less brisk, lacking the intentional projection of pride she usually carries, and he takes in a shaky breath, letting his chest rise and fall slowly.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger’s brow furrows, “Are you Eli? He’s told me a lot about you, and…”</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Captain Eli Vanto of the Chiss Expansionsry Defense Fleet. Warrior’s fortune be with you,” he can’t stop his Wild Space accent from bursting in at full force, syllables thick and maybe even a little difficult to understand, and he straightens his back, pushes out his chest, holds his head up, and walks away, not allowing Bridger to see the tears that are heavy in his eyes. As soon as he’s far enough away, he exhales shakily and closes his eyes, feeling the wetness of the tears tracking down his face, and remembers what Thrawn had written in his journal, in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>letter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhMKjfc5yc"><br/>
</a>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For if one is remembered by a friend, then one is never truly gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahahahahahah *finger guns*</p><p>please leave feedback, i need validation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>